paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup's Travel at the Philippines: The End of the Adventure
This is the Finale of the Pup's Travel at the Philippine Series Characters * From Previous Parts Plot A new Day and Adventure At the Lookout. Ryder and the Pups are waking up from their sleep. As Ryder descends to wake up the Pups he meets Ricardo Dalisay and Andres going towards Ryder. Ryder said "Hey Cardo and Andres!" Andres said "Good Morning Sir." Ryder said "What Brings ye here?" Andres said "You and the Pups passed many adventures with us so now you and the paw patrol will come with us back to the Philippine Isles and I read a paper said: Find 3 Gold Stars. I Gold Sun, Red, White, and Blue Cloth, The sheet of the Chosen Land and Bring it to Kawit, Cavite." When the Pups woke up Ryder said that they will find a Treasure at the Philippine Isles. The Pups Geared up along with Everest and Tracker. The Paw Patrol, Andres and Cardo rides on the Air Patroller and Proceeds to find the 3 Stars. The Finding of the Stars Luzon When the Air Patroller Reached the Philippine Islands. Cardo said "The Stars are at one of the Archipelagos. One is on the Lighthouse on Batanes, One is Under the Moalbal Reef at Cebu and the Final is at the summit on Mount Apo at Davao Del Sur." Cardo suggested that Chase and Skye must pair up to find a star on Batanes, Then Zuma and Rocky must find a chest under the moalbal reef. and Rubble, Marshall Finds the 3rd Star at the summit of the Mountain. Ryder Agreed so he commanded Robo-Dog to activate the Transwarp mode on the Air Patroller to zoom the Philippines Very fast. They arrived at Basco Lighthouse on Batanes. Skye Drops off and activating its wings. Skye sees the Star at the top. Skye gets is but She ran out of Fuel so her wings closed and falls toward the sea but Lucky for Her Chase saved Skye by Catching her using his Paws and Managed to hold the star. the 2 blushed and gets back in the Air Patroller. and Ryder commanded Robo-Dog to warp above the Pescador Island. Visayas When they arrived on Pescador Island they see a Glowing chest under the water Cardo said "Zuma, Dive down to get the Chest." Zuma said "I'm Moving out!" Zuma Deployed into his scuba gear. and dives to get the treasure. Rocky sees Zuma carrying the Chest so Rocky goes Down and help him carried it towards the Air Patroller. they successfully carried it into and the Paw Patrol flied towards Davao Del Sur. Mindanao The Air Patroller zoomed until they reach the Apo mountain. they see the third star at a scaffolding on a geothermal plant. Marshall sees the Golden star which is about to fall. He geared up and rushed towards the star. When Ryder and the others see Marshall dives down. they yelled "Marshall!" Marshall activated his wings and gets the star before it crashes on the ground and returns to the Air Patroller. After this nightfall came. and Ryder said "We found the stars. Next is the Golden Sun." Chase asked "Now where can we get the Golden Sun?" Andres opened the Letter said "The Sun is located where you met Andres at a bunker. The Golden Sun at Daybreak the air patroller flies towards Balintawak. and Lands on a courtyard at the house where the Cry of Pugadlawin stated. Marshall noticed a flagpole crooked. The Paw Patrol amazed the place. when marshall walks towards the flagpole. He pulled it and fixed and accessed a secret tunnel leading to the bunker. Ryder looks at Marshall saying "Marshall? Did you do something?" Marshall said "I just pull this flagpole and a pathway appeared." Andres gasped and said to them "The Golden sun is hidden on one of the cedulas towards that bunker." Chase said "I will get it." Chase runs along with Rubble, Ryder and Cardo. to get the golden sun. they managed to get it but when the 4 got out they were surronded by Katipuneros. The Katipunero general named Gregorio Pilar said "You 4 show up and give the sun to me!" Cardo,Ryder Rubble and Chase walked and Cardo carried the golden sun. Gregorio said "Hand it Over!" Just as then Andres showed up and tell them "Mga katipunero. Ibaba ang iyong mga armas... Ako ito si Andres Bonifacio. Ang Supremo ng Katipunan!(Katipuneros, Lower your weapons. It's me, Andres Bonifacio. The Supremo of this Organization) " They see a young pup carrying a small flagpole hoisting the KKK Flag. Gregorio is shocked to see Andres. and said "Sorry sir!" Andres said "Me and my co-allies are on the treasure hunt. so we get the golden sun." Gregorio said "Men leave them. Now Go! According to my sources find Katie, Mayor Goodway and Ace Soreseen sewing Red, White and A blue Tricolor flag." Ryder asked Gregorio "Where do we find them?" Gregorio said "As of now they sew the Tri-colored flag using Silk. and they are on the house somewhere at Taal, Batangas." Ryder thanked Gregorio for directions. and the Paw Patrol rides the air patroller and flies to Taal. Three stars and the sun After they ate lunch. They arrived at a house on Taal. The Patrol goes down and amazed to see a spanish house. just as then Katie sees Ryder. Katie runs and hugged Ryder and Said "Ryder! It's been awhile." Ryder asked "Katie? What are you doing here?!" Skye sees her Idol walked to Katie and runned towards her. Soresen said "Skye! What are you doing here?" The two answered "We need to find a tricolored flag consists of Red, White, Blue." Katie said "Mayor Goodway worked on the Red. I worked on the Blue and Soresen worked on the White." Ace Soresen added "We are almost done at 5:00pm but for now. you and the rest of the Paw Patrol must spend the night here, at our Ancestral house." Ryder said yes. He tell the others to spend a night at the Ancestral house. Chase asked Katie "Where do we find the Lyrics of the Chosen Land?" Katie said "Cap'n Turbot is here carrying a paper and as of now he was writing the lyrics with Jose Palma. He's there along with him at the Music room." The National Anthem Chase walked across the hall until he reached a door. When he opened he sees full of musical instruments, Cap'n Turbot and Jose Palma. Jose Palma sees the pup and said "Chase is that you?" Chase is shocked and Jose Palma added. "I know you can talk. Horatio Told me about you and your friends coming." Chase asked the two "Are you done composing the Chosen Land." Cap'n Turbot said "Yes." Chase said "I am taking this to Ryder and the Others and we are going to Kawit, Cavite Tomorrow." Cap'n Turbot said "You and the Paw Patrol hunted these for a special reason that Emilio did not tell ye." Chase is curios and after this he went to Ryder and tells about it. Ryder said "We must stay here for the night." Chase agreed and everyone sleeps for a new day. For Kawit, Cavite When Daybreak came the Paw Patrol packed their things to the air patroller and Bids farewell to their friends. Ryder entered last on the Air Patroller. Katie run towards him and said "Ryder, Don't forget this." She gives the Philippine Tricolor. Ryder cried and hug Katie saying "Thanks..." Cardo called Ryder to ride and roll out For Kawit, Cavite. The air patroller flies for Kawit, Cavite. At the Air Patroller. Andres said "Now that we found the things we need. We head for Cavite. At the Aguinaldo House." Ryder said to Robo-Dog to activate the Transwarp on the Air Patroller to head for Kawit, Cavite. A surprise When the Paw Patrol arrived at the House. They amazed on the size outside. Emilio walks to greet the Paw Patrol. Andres runned towards him and licked his face saying "Emilio! It's been so Long!" Emilio laughed and said "Okay, Okay.I missed you too." Ryder walked and Emilio said "Aw! Paw Patrol.... It's been awhile since at the palace. I welcome you to my house. Now shall we go inside along with your things." The Paw Patrol went inside carrying the Stars, Sun and the Tricolor. As They entered the house Emilio toured them and let their things stayed on the Guest rooms. Emilio asked Marshall "Do you have the things that I get you from a letter?" Marshall said "yes." Ryder, Cardo and Andres are at the Tower overlooking the View. The Pups are playing tags on the Gardens. At lunch Farmer Yumi and Al, Carlos, Jake, Alex and Vicente came to Kawit, Cavite and was invited to Emilio to see the surprise he plotted all along. Ryder goes to the Grand hall. there he met Farmer Yumi and Al, Carlos, Jake, Alex and Vicente and asks them What are they doing here. Vicente said "We are invited to celebrate the Annual Independece Day. As of now." Marshall Carries the sun. Chase, Tracker and Zuma Carried the Stars. Skye and Everest holds the Either sides on the Tricolor. Rubble Carries the Spanish literation on the Anthem and Rocky carries a paper contains the Filipino language of the Chosen land. Emilio carries a large Chest contains the other things and about the objects in his country. Jose arrived short after. The Show of the Surprise Emilio asked the Paw Patrol to give the stars, Sun, Lyrics and the Tricolor flag to him. they give the thing to him and Emilio said "With these things. I shall form a suprise you expected." Emilio speaks the Oath of alliance to the Philippine Flag as he forms the Philippine Flag. When Emilio placed the Sun in the Middle the flag shines radiantly stunning everyone. Emilio showed them the Flag and tells about it. "The Red means war, the Blue is Peace, The White is Equality." he added "The Stars which Chase, Zuma and Tracker carried represents the 3 archipelagos of the Philippine Isles, Marshall carried the Sun means the Unity of the country with its rays represents the provinces which fought during the Revolt." Everyone Amazed what Emilio said. Rocky and Rubble walked towards him and shows the paper contained the lyrics of the Chosen land. Emilio said "Ah... The Lyrics of the Philippine National Anthem." Just as then Emilio opened the Chest, Emilio asked Farmer Al and Yumi to get something from the chest. The two picked a scroll contained the words: "Maka-Diyos, Maka-Tao, Makakalikasan at Makabansa. Emilio said "That means:For God, Nature, People and Country. The National Motto" Jake picks a thing from the Chest, its a shield bearing the coat of Arms. Ryder asked "What does that seal means?" Emilio said "The Philippines is under 2 colonial rulers. Spain and US. the lion represents Spain, The Bald eagle represents the Americas." Ryder said "Oh!" Alex picks a thing from the Chest, A book contained the novels Noli Me Tangere and El Filibustirismo. Emilio said "Alex, you picked two important books. these are the works of Jose Rizal. The Philippine National hero." Alex said "What!" Jose showed up and said "It's right. I helped my countrymen to opposed against our Conquerors." Ryder said "Ah... That's why we read and opened our minds and eyes." Jose replied "Yeah." Carlos picked something from the Chest, A garland made out of flowers. They smell the flower and its smelled good. Carlos asked Emilio" What's this?" Emilio said "Oh! That's a Jasmine or Sampaguita. It represents a beauty of a filipina." Vicente drew last and picks two sticks. he performed a martial art. Emilio said "Vicente, you pick two sticks to master Arnis. our National Martial arts." he added "You picked all the things represent the Philippine Isles." Zuma asked "Is thewe mowe?" Emilio said "Yes Zuma, Our national heroes fight against our invaders brought freedom to this country." Chase asked "Who are they?" Emilio moves to the center and called Jose and Andres to come along with him. Vicente said "Chase. These 3 persons are the national heroes on the land." Ryder and the Pups gathered to Vicente and said "Why are they called heroes here?" Vicente said "Emilio, you met him at the Malacanyang Palace." Ryder said "yes." Vicente added "He's the first president here." Skye asked "What about Andres?" Vicente answered "Andres is the leader of the Paw Katipunan on Adventure bay and a brave leader of the Katipunan here at the Philippines." Rocky asked "What about Jose." Vicente tells him "Rocky, Jose is a young child who dreams to be a hero. and he succeeded." after this Everyone goes outside leaving Ryder and Jose and follows Emilio towards the Balcony. when the Pups, Farmers Al and Yumi, Jake, Carlos and Vicente arrived outside on the Balcony. Emilio who carried the Flag. along with Ryder and Jose. the three hold the pole and unfurled the flag. Emilio waved the flag back and forth. A band is heard at the sides of the crowd. the band played the Chosen land. Vicente lead the singing. The crowd looked on the Balcony with pride and Emilio said "I hearby declare today. The Philippine Independence Day!" Everyone yelled "MABUHAY!" Three Flags are hoisted on a flagpole at the gardens. The left side is the Flag of KKK, The Right side is a flag of Adventure Bay as its allies, and on the center is the Flag of the Philippines. When the flag raising is over. Emilio invited them to stay for the night before they went home to Adventure bay. A goodbye from a Filipino After the day of Independence. everybody packed their things... and heads for adventure bay on the air patroller. Andres and Ryder are walking around the gardens. Ryder asked "Are you the hero of the Revolution?" Andres said "Are you curios?" He replied "Yes." Andres said "I am an active member during the Philippine Revolt. until I was sentenced to death by Emilio.... I knew that I born again as a dog and Emilio remembered me and forgets the past." Ryder said "Oh!" Chase called Ryder and said that they are ready to go home... the two agreed to ride to the air patroller. The two gazed one last time at the Aguinaldo Shrine. just as then when Andres and Ryder goes inside. Emilio ran and gives and tells them something. A chest contained the National Symbols and a note. Emilio blessed them and bid good luck. Ryder said "Thank you for your hospitality and History you shared to us." Emilio nodded and bids farewell. The Air Patroller lifts off. The treasure At the air patroller towards adventure bay lookout. Ryder and Andres read a note to everyone. Andres said "Everyone, Ryder and I received a letter." Ryder took the letter a picture using his pup-pad and access it on the briefing screen. Ryder said "The letter said: The important treasures in the Philippine Isles are:The Chest contained the symbols, its people and history, and You. The Guests who learned about the Islands history and learned to accept them with all your heart. Jose, Cardo, Andres: Share the cultures and Spread it around. I am in your heart and mind. we are part on this history. Thanks, El Presidente Emilio Aguinaldo." Chase said "That's the message we received and it stars from the heart." Everyone Cried except Cardo, Andres and Jose. Andres said "Don't Cry.... We are now learning that the past is the treasure but we looked foreward to a new future." Cardo said "He's right." Everyone wiped their tears and looked on. They arrived on the Lookout at 5:00pm. everyone goes down to the Air patroller and bids farewell to the Paw Patrol. Cardo goes along with Jose to spend a night at his vacation house. Ryder and the Pups except for Andres went into the lookout and sleep to rest after a long day. Andres goes at the Embassy to find a chest. he sees Vicente putting the chest at his Quarters. Andres asked vicente to let him sleep at his Quarters. Vicente agreed and Andres sleeps after their long treasure hunt. Andres writes at his diary."Emilio, my friend shared the culture and history to my friends. They received a new lesson. A history of the Philippine Isles that they will never forget." Vicente goes to the balcony and imagines that his country is now free.Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story